Swear Id Burn This City Down To Show You The Light
by Ashimattack
Summary: he was the sunset, and she was his full moon


**I thought of this as I was kept awake by the moonlight through my window**

**It's so goddam annoying!**

**Anyways, this is incredibly corny but shut up I've never written like this before.**

**Anyways hope you like, its HinataxKiba, two of my favourite characters**

**And we all know you can never get enough of your favourite characters**

**Ash**

**------------**

Kiba's eyes opened for about the hundredth time that night and burned from the brightness. He moved around, trying to find a more comfortable position for him to close his eyes and see nothing but darkness.

He tried for a few seconds but quickly grew annoyed; he wasn't a very patient person.

_And dammit, when he slept he wanted darkness!_

It was a full moon and Kiba was having a lot of trouble getting to sleep, how could anyone?

Ok, before you jump to conclusions. Think.

You probably live in a city or town or possibly the country, where the full moon is massive and pretty much lights up your whole room at night.

Well just imagine, Konoha would have less pollution covering the sky and it was a cloudless night.

So the full moon was even brighter.

And Kiba was a light sleeper who demanded darkness.

His sister had suggested he get an eye mask.

_And eye mask for goodness sake! How girly did she think he was?!?!!_

She just shrugged and told him to have a good night.

Just thinking about her smug look made him mad, and considering he wasn't in a particularly happy mood to begin with, that probably wasn't a good thing.

His eyes opened a slit and he was flooded with bright lights.

He groaned and sat up abruptly.

He picked up his phone and checked the time 04:25. Great, just great.

Even his phone annoyed him!

It was a pink sliding one that had been given to him as a joke-gift, but he used it simply because it was better than his current one.

Akamaru stirred from the foot of his bed where he was sleeping and Kiba quickly consoled him. He fell back to sleep immediately, dreaming of bones and food pills.

No point in him being kept awake too.

Kiba decided to get a glass of water, it may help him sleep.

He quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake up Akamaru again.

He then silently walked to the door, stepping on countless objects on the way out as his room was very messy, he vowed to clean it up the next day. If it ever arrived that is.

Luckily he was a ninja, so he had the ability to be in pain but not make a sound.

He silently opened the door and walked into the hallway, then opened the sliding door that led to the kitchen.

He then headed towards the cupboard to grab a glass, but stopped short as he noticed the full length window that the blind hadn't been pulled down on.

It gave him a perfect view of the massive moon.

It was beautiful.

He was mesmerised, captivated by its beauty.

He immediately wanted to get to the highest ground, so he could admire it at its fullest.

He silently started creeping towards the front door, but decided that he should probably take the back door so he didn't wake his parents.

He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding as soon as he was outside, he loved being outdoors. Even though it was the middle of the night, he could perfectly see his backyard and quickly jumped the fence that led to the outside world.

As he walked the main streets of Konoha he briefly wondered where he was going and decided that the Hokage Mountain would be a good spot.

He made his way towards it; there was only one way to get to it which coincidently led right past the Hyuuga household. Where Hinata was looking out the window, admiring the moon.

She noticed a figure roaming the streets and wondered who it was.

In a small village like Konoha everyone kinda knew everyone, and if this outsider was here to cause trouble it was up to the town's shinobi to help out. She decided to go outside and follow him, knowing full well that if she needed to she could probably take him out.

She was a ninja after all.

She headed outside and followed the figure, his cocky stagger looked familiar and he definitely reminded her of someone. She just couldn't make out whom, like, it seemed like someone she knew but something was missing.

Kiba continued on his way, all too aware that someone was following him.

He was a ninja after all and Hinata wasn't being as subtle as she thought she was being, not to his sensitive ears. The smell of his pursuer was familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Although they did smell nice.

But he had learned the hard way to never underestimate anyone, even if they smell like honeycomb.

So he kept on his guard until he reached a small clearing that he decided would be perfect to ambush his pursuer. He jumped into a bush and used the shadow clone jutsu to make a clone of himself in the brief few seconds he was out of sight.

His clone walked back out into the clearing as he waited.

Hinata noticed that her stalkee went into a bush and came out again.

_A clone. _She thought _they want me to attack the false one so the real one can jump me from the bushes_

She decided to make a clone of her own to go ahead and attack the other clone for her.

The Hinata clone walked slowly up the Kiba clone and swiftly gave it a head shot, at that moment the Kiba clone disappeared and real Kiba emerged from the bushes.

Hinata chose that moment to strike and run into the other Kiba, only to realize that it was not Kiba but another clone.

The real Kiba then came from behind her and pushed her to the ground, she fell onto her side. Kiba then turned her around so she was on her back as he straddled her and held a kunai to her throat.

'Who are you?' he asked through clenched teeth, trying to sound tough. It didn't work, Hinata recognised his voice immediately.

'Kiba?' she asked, surprised

Kiba recognised her voice and removed his kunai from her throat.

'Hinata?' he asked 'what are you doing here?'

'Well I uuh.. I saw you walk past and I thought you were an invader. I thought I was helping the village. What **are** you doing?'

'I was... uh... on my way to Hokage Mountain' said Kiba

'Kiba its 5 in the morning! What the heck would you be doing on the mountain at this time?'

'Well I couldn't sleep because of the moon and so I went to get a drink and noticed that it was really pretty and wanted to get a good look at it, so I made my way to the mountain when I noticed I was being followed so I set up the clones and... Well now I'm straddled on top of you' he suddenly noticed that he was in fact, straddling Hinata so he swiftly apologised and got off her.

'Thanks Kiba' said Hinata

'No problem, would you uuh... like me to walk you home?'

'Weren't you going to the mountain? If you take me back now you might not get there in time'

'Oh well, it's my fault you're out here. The least I could do is walk you home'

'How about you walk me home **after** we go to the mountain?'

'Sounds good to me'

So they walked up the mountain.

It was a pretty awkward walk, both were trying to think of something to say but neither could.

'So... how's Akamaru?'

'Oh? He's sleeping... lucky thing'

'What do you mean?'

Kiba sighed

'I'm a light sleeper and can't sleep with the light on'

Hinata felt stupid, he had mentioned that he couldn't sleep hadn't he?

'Then why don't you turn the light off?' she tried

'You can't turn the moon off...'

Now she felt more stupid

'Oh... hey look we're here'

And they were as a matter of fact.

They both sat down on one of the fourth Hokage's spikes and watched the moon.

'It's so beautiful' said Hinata

Kiba looked away from the moon and over at Hinata, she had a look of wonder on her face and for the second time that night he was captivated by something's beauty.

Except this time it was Hinata's, not the moons.

He'd never noticed it before, but it all seemed so clear now. The moonlight shone onto her ivory skin making it glow and it made her beautiful eyes sparkle.

'Yes' he said 'it is beautiful isn't it?'

They didn't know how long they sat there for, both captivated by their own view, but before either of them knew it the sun was rising.

'Oh no! I should be getting you home!' said Kiba 'not to mention I should probably be heading back before Akamaru wakes up. He'll think I've been kidnapped...'

Hinata looked over at him and saw him under the light of the sunrise, and felt like she was seeing him for the first time.

Great tanned skin and brown eyes that would one moment give you an irresistible smirk and the next be a full on smile.

'Yeah I guess so' she said quietly.'

They made their way to the bottom of the mountain, both feeling like that they had just met for the first time.

Both wishing it could last longer.

As they reached the Hyuuga house Hinata was feeling upset, as she was enjoying his company.

'I had a nice time' she said with a smile

Kiba smiled, Hinata's smile was just so infectious

'Me too' he said 'so I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours?'

'What?' Hinata was confused.

'We have training...'

A couple of hours... she didn't want to wait that long, she didn't want to miss him

'Oh right... sorry I'm a little scattered... you have a great smile'

'You too' Kiba said and hugged her.

Hinata was a bit shocked, she had kinda been hoping for a kiss.

Kiba awkwardly stopped hugging her and started walking away; Hinata wished he could stay longer, so she could say more.

Tell him that he was like the sunrise; he gave her a reason to wake up in the morning, kept her warm and gave her light. Gave her new hope and filled her life with joy and kindness.

She loved sunrises.

Kiba wanted to stay longer too, and say how she completed him and made him want to hold her in his arms as they slept, how he had only just realized that she was his moonlight that shone so brightly, keeping him awake but holding him mesmerised.

And that he had just learned to love the moonlight.


End file.
